thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivors We Become
Survivors We Become is a series based off of AMC's The Walking Dead. It is written by JtheAlphabetBoy. It follows a group of high school students and their survival after a bus crash ends with them realizing the dead have begun to rise. Characters Main Characters are ordered in the order they joined the main cast. Season 1 *Asa Butterfield as Spencer Allen (5/5) *Mason Cook as Alex Langford (4/5) *Debby Ryan as Rebecca Armstrong (5/5) *Matt Bomer as Connor Greer (5/5) *Tovah Feldshuh as Cathy Greer (5/5) *Idris Elba as Mike Danvers (5/5) *Callan McAuliffe as Mitch Harris (5/5) *Bailee Madison as Ashleigh Harris (5/5) *Braeden Lemasters as Billie Kyle (5/5) *Sabrina Carpenter as Stevie Leigh (5/5) *Madison Pettis as Andrea Krew (5/5) Season 2 *Asa Butterfield as Spencer Allen (7/7) *Debby Ryan as Rebecca Armstrong (6/7) *Matt Bomer as Connor Greer (1/7) *Tovah Feldshuh as Cathy Greer (7/7) *Idris Elba as Mike Danvers (6/7) *Callan McAuliffe as Mitch Harris (7/7) *Bailee Madison as Ashleigh Harris (7/7) *Braeden Lemasters as Billie Kyle (7/7) *Sabrina Carpenter as Stevie Leigh (7/7) *Madison Pettis as Andrea Krew (7/7) *Rae Gray as Robin Taylor (6/7) *Daniel Sharman as Tobias McLemore (7/7) *Chyler Leigh as Dani McLemore (7/7) *Dayton Callie as Jeff McLemore (7/7) Season 3 *Asa Butterfield as Spencer Allen (10/13) *Debby Ryan as Rebecca Armstrong (10/13) *Idris Elba as Mike Danvers (10/13) *Callan McAuliffe as Mitch Harris (9/13) *Kristen Bauer van Straten as Samantha Driver (6/13) *Sabrina Carpenter as Stevie Leigh (9/13) *Chyler Leigh as Dani McLemore (9/13) *Braeden Lemasters as Billie Kyle (10/13) *Bailee Madison as Ashleigh Harris (8/13) *Madison Pettis as Andrea Krew (4/13) *Daniel Sharman as Tobias McLemore (10/13) *Sofia Carson as Angel Torres (9/13) *Dacre Montgomery as Chase Adamson (9/13) *Patrick Dempsey as James Harris (6/13) *Sean Bean as Peter Baren (10/13) *Emma Caulfield as Eliza Monroe (7/13) *Tovah Feldshuh as Cathy Greer (8/13) Season 4 *Asa Butterfield as Spencer Allen (7/13) *Debby Ryan as Rebecca Armstrong (0/13) *Tovah Feldshuh as Cathy Greer (0/13) *Idris Elba as Mike Danvers (6/13) *Callan McAuliffe as Mitch Harris (8/13) *Bailee Madison as Ashleigh Harris (6/13) *Braeden Lemasters as Billie Kyle (8/13) *Sabrina Carpenter as Stevie Leigh (8/13) *Daniel Sharman as Tobias McLemore (8/13) *Sofia Carson as Angel Torres (8/13) *Dacre Montgomery as Chase Adamson (6/13) *Alisha Boe as Cleo Mara (7/13) *Sydney Park as Amber Nickols (7/13) *Gale Harold as Gale (7/13) *Winona Ryder as Clair Malloy (6/13) *Garrett Hedlund as Jefferson (4/13) *Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Kenny Jameson (6/13) *Fionn Whitehead as Nathan DeVries (6/13) Season 5 *Asa Butterfield as Spencer Allen *Debby Ryan as Rebecca Armstrong *Tovah Feldshuh as Cathy Greer *Callan McAuliffe as Mitch Harris *Braeden Lemasters as Billie Kyle *Daniel Sharman as Tobias McLemore *Alisha Boe as Cleo Mara *Winona Ryder as Clair Malloy *Fionn Whitehead as Nathan DeVries *Michelle Rodriguez as Lisandra Martinez *John C. McGinley as Paul Holden *Steven Ogg as Michah Allen *Denise Crosby as Bridgit Allen For a list of characters, click here. Episodes Season 1 #Middle of Nowhere #Don't Play With the Wolves #Madness Begins #A Cabin in the Woods #We Have Each Other Season 2 #We're Still Together #The Way Life Is #Reason #Inside a Burning Building #Nothing Lasts Forever #Crestview #Home Is Just A Word Season 3 #Mess #A Good Place to Stay #The Chain #Garden of Eden #Live Forever #The People We Have #Traitor #Justice #Alone Among The Dead #Fear Growing #Better #This Is It For You #Rodent Season 4 #Trust Issues #All Of Us #Be Thankful #Promises #Hide #A Bad Crowd #What's Gonna Happen #Us, The World and The Dead #Because of Me #What's Your Story? #Take Us Down #The Rusty Tavern #Episode 38 Spin-offs and Companion Series Alongside the series, TWDFan630 has written a side-story focused on Nathan DeVries and Lilly Keller before they had found Spencer's Group titled Survivors We Become: Two Friends Before Hope. Another series titled Survivors We Become: Dead Men Walking is set to begin after Season Four following a group of survivors that will be leaving the series. J is confirming that Mike Andrews and his family will be joining the series. Trivia *TBA Category:Survivors We Become Category:Series